The Nue's Lover
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: It was an accident that made him a Nue. A guardian spirit of an old historic house in the mountains thus trapping him within it's walls with it's power. Forcing him to become a monster. Alienated from the world outside the walls of his prison, Kakashi desperately sought someone to ease his lonely heart- Naru was and still is a freakish, yet happy accident. kakashi/fem naru
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is this year's Halloween story. Now this is just the beginning so I'll be posting it as is since ****I've been watching a lot of horror anime and reading a lot of supernatural/romance manga's just to get to this. It's the usual Kakashi/fem Naru story. I hope that you like it. **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************)

The smell of the blood red moon had called out to his other self.

Much like the smell of the crisp October air called out to the restless spirits and demons within the halls of the house he had become the guardian of almost ten years ago after first coming to the abandoned house and breaking the seals that had been placed on the door. Thus changing his life forever while simultaneously making him a prisoner who could not only transform into a Nue temporarily, but preformed the duties of one since the old house held within it a demon gate that created a doorway between the human world and the world of demons and spirits.

Sitting on the roof, of the eighty year old Japanese style house- Mis matched eyes stared up at the sky as the wind blew long strands of hair in and around his face as his long tampered fingers played with the ceremonial metal fan that served as both decoration and weapon to his blue, red and gold colored kimono.

Drawing his long legs up towards his chest, his wolf like ears flicked slightly as a few strands of his hair tickled his demon like ears as he reached up absently with one hand and ran his clawed fingers through his hair waist length silver hair as he sensed both of his shikigami companions appearing out of thin air just behind him.

"Kakashi..." Neji, the white water snake said in a soft and gentle tone as he carefully picked his way across the broken tiles of the roof to where Kakashi sat with his knees drawn to his chest and placed a hand made silk robe with protective spells woven into the fabric, around the young man's shoulders. "You should keep your robe close to you at all times." The water snake chided his master before his other companion, Shikamaru, the resident Orangutanise suddenly asked,

"Watching the sky again?"

Kakashi said nothing as Neji turned to his long time friend and motioned for him to be silent since it seemed as if Kakashi's mind were millions of miles away once again as both shikigami lapsed into silence as they both studied their master in concern and for the millionth time in so many years wondered what it was Kakashi was thinking.

_Find me. Please... Find me. I need you... _Kakashi thought a little desperately as he sent his thoughts winging out into the night with the hopes that perhaps this time- this time his feelings would reach the person he had been waiting so long for.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the same dream again. The same one that she had been having ever since she had been ten and had gone to live at the orphanage after her family had been killed in a car wreck.

_Find me. Please... Find me. I need you... _The stranger spoke the words so softly that she couldn't hear him over the sudden gust of wind that blew around him. Lifting some of the crisp golden, reddish-brown leaves at his feet and sending them dancing through the air. Momentarily distracting her while obscuring his face at the same time. All she could truly see of him was the long silver hair he kept tied back in a ponytail and the strange yet oddly beseeching mis matched eyes.

One a lovely shade of brilliant and glittering sapphire blue. And the other a lovely shade of eerie ruby red.

Both shone with intelligence, and cunning, and no small measure of ruthlessness while at the same time appearing kind and gentle.

The stranger held a hand out to her as if asking her if she would please take it and hold onto him. As if she were his life line or last thread of sanity or something. She stood there with her heart thudding against her ribs, staring at the offered appendage for a moment before raising one of her hands to take his own and was just about to slip her hand in his when the dream shifted.

Becoming darker and much more frightening. The sky turning as red as blood as the stranger wheeled around and all but shouted, "No! No, no, no, no, no!" Before turning back to her with wide horrified looking eyes and yelling at her to run.

Scared and unsure of what was going on or what to do, she just stood there shaking her head no while thinking, _I can't. I can't leave you! _Because leaving him would be cruel now that she had found him.

_"Go! Run!" _He urged her as he held a hand up to his mouth and bit into the flesh of his wrist while simultaneously creating a barrier of bluish white light with his other hand, again she stayed still and merely shook her head no. She couldn't just abandon him. Not now. Not after finally figuring out what being away from her cost him everyday.

He looked at her over his shoulder to see if she was doing as he bid her, his mis matched eyes glowing in the darkness. Almost like an animal's eyes would, she noted before she heard him say. _"Please go! I will find you again I swear it." _He was lying of course. She felt it in her bones.

Whatever thing or force he was currently trying to hold back from her- it was dangerous. Far too dangerous for him to survive even a small struggle with it...

And it was there to consume them both.

It was of course at this point in the dream when she usually woke up. However due to the fact that she was outside of the nearest city or town and was laying on the ground off an old mountain trail leading too... Ugh... Well, absolutely nowhere is she were to be totally honest.

Which is why she seemed to sleep for so much longer than usual. And why the dream seemed to repeat itself over and over in her head until finally at about eleven am, a small mountain animal snapped a twig somewhere close to her- thus waking her from her seemingly never ending cycle of a dream. As she jack knifed up into a sitting position with a loud scream.

And took a moment to look around and really wake up when she found the source of the sound that had woken her. A raccoon blinked back at her from it's spot several feet away where she had dumped her backpack the night before when she had decided to finally stop for the night and get some rest. As it turned out, the little pest had already dug around in her pack and strewn about her clean clothing and her toiletries. And now was looking for something to eat.

Something that she couldn't spare since she was down to some trail mix and four protein bars. Which was why the quiet peace of the morning was once again interrupted by her screaming as she chased the little bugger off.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)

The sound echoed further than a normal person's voice should have carried, drawing Kakashi's attention from his breakfast of fish and rice, to the front door of the house. Half way across the room. _What- No who was that? _He wondered as he slowly chewed the food in his mouth. His mind already drifting to his other half whom was now fully aware of the presence on it's mountain.

A human was making it's way closer and loser to their home.

And not just any human either. His other self could feel the not so subtle thrum of power pulsing through the human's veins. Whoever the human was, he/she was the last of their blood line. The very same bloodline that had created the gate that _he_ protected.

And the fact that said human was steadily moving closer to the gate only meant future trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does Kakashi seem distracted to you?" Shikamaru asked Neji as he came out of one of the rooms down the hall from the living room where both demons could plainly see their Nue master standing just outside the threshold of their home. Neji glanced in Kakashi's direction with a thoughtful expression on his face and cocked his head.

Kakashi did indeed seem distracted.

His silver head was tipped back slightly so that he appeared to be looking up at the sky. His long hair was still braided like it always was after he woke up from sleeping. He was wearing his favorite kimono, one made of black cotton with a red and golden orange maple leaf pattern. And around his shoulders... Was the silk protection robe woven from magic threads found beyond the gate and stained a vivid crimson red from the powerful blood of the very first Nue of the family that had once dwelled within the house and protected the gate, many, many, many centuries ago.

"He does seem a bit on the distracted side." Neji said after a moment or two as he observed their master carefully as he thought back to breakfast and how Kakashi had gone from his usually cheerful self to very quiet and almost withdrawn in the matter of seconds. It was something that the human kid had done ever since the very first night within the confines of the old house.

It was as if the Nue side of him could sense something that they couldn't, and thus wished for Kakashi to stand or (in some cases, sit) still so that it could finish feeling out what was heading their way. Which was an easy enough task, the white snake supposed as Kakashi finally moved for the first time since setting his food aside this morning and taking up vigil at the front door and quickly turned on his heel and walked back into the house and quickly brushed past the two demons, and headed straight to his room and without warning shut himself inside.

Causing both of his demon companions to blink in surprise even as Shika pointed at Kakashi's bedroom door and said in an annoyed tone, "Hey!" Neji sighed and ran his fingers through his long dark hair and muttered,

"Well. He hasn't done _that_ in a while."

"Since he was at least ten," Shika concurred with a nod of his head before stating, "He's not going to come out of there on his own again, is he?"

Neji looked over at the shorted demon in irritation. Of course he would come out again. What did the demon take their master for? Human? _Oh-_ Oh right, there for a moment he had forgotten that that was exactly what Kakashi was. After all it had been many years since Kakashi had become the new Nue as well as their master and companion.

It had been so long in fact that sometimes the snake demon tended to forget that Kakashi wasn't a demon like them and many of their acquaintances.

"He'll come out." Neji said, trying to assure Shikamaru so that he didn't feel the need to do something rash like the last time something like this had happened and smoke Kakashi out of his room by setting the house on fire.

Which hadn't been the wisest course of action since Kakashi had stubbornly stayed within his room and had almost died of smoke inhalation. Earning Shikamaru a two week reprimand from the snake plus a punishment from Kakashi's Nue side.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi stood with his back against the wall just inside his bedroom. A somewhat vague sort of his mind just barely making out what was being said by his demon companions while another part of his mind was solely focused on the steady thrum of power he could feel from the human making his/her way closer and closer to the house. His heart thudded in his chest. His breath came in shorter and shorter rasps. His hands began to sweat... And his chest started to hurt.

Not ache, but flat out hurt which made him panic a bit since there for a moment he thought he was having a heart attack. But since there was nothing wrong with his arm and the pain didn't increase enough to be totally debilitating- He more or less figured that the pain in his chest had more to do with the human's presence so close to his home.

Was something wrong with the human? He wondered with a small frown as he tried to sense something in the thrum of power in his/her veins, but found nothing.

But that wasn't exactly unexpected give the fact that the human wasn't standing within fifty feet or so of him. If he/she had been- he would have been able to tell past and present medical histories, blood type, and even how long that person had to live. Which was a right handy sense to have, he supposed. The only problem was it served as a double edged sword at times.

If he became too engrossed in 'reading' someone, he could very easily lose himself and get sick or even die from it.

Using the tip of his tongue to wet his lips, he let himself slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor and tried again. This time harder. Focusing his mind on the thrum of power and following it's every little pulse and spike. It was then that he realized that the human was female.

The knowledge alone sent a strange thrill through him as he continued to read her.

She was young. Between her late teens and early twenties. And wicked powerful- Jesus, she was wicked powerful. So much so that he could pick up on the slight influence of demon essence in her blood. Dear god- was she some sort of half breed? He had been told by Shikamaru and Neji that all half demons and their kin had been hunted down and killed in a purge that the human's had instigated several hundred years ago after a strange rash of disappearances and deaths in local villages.

Which had always made very little sense to Kakashi since the house he resided in was standing on a lone mountain surrounded by nothing for sixty miles in every direction. No villages. No cities, nor towns... Not even the remains of those things.

But that wasn't exactly the point. The point here was that he had a female, possible, half demon on her way to his location... And he intended to be ready when she got there.


End file.
